Who We Become
by IAmNoOne234
Summary: Clementine has lost everybody. She is all by herself until suddenly she meets a new group that have also been through some tough times. Can both help each other survive? One thing they will need to do though is learn. Learn who they have to become. Rated M for strong language, sexual content. (SYOC)


**Hello everybody and welcome to my newest adventure starring Clementine. Okay so firstly, Clem is 14 in this and was 13 at the beginning of the outbreak. This story begins about 8 hours after Lee's death. The only thing I'm changing is that in this, Christa and Omid died leaving Clem even more by herself. That is until a new group finds her and take her under their wing. This is Who We Become.**

8 hours. How had it all gone wrong? 3 days ago, I had a group, a camp, food; everything I could've wanted but now I'm all alone. Lee told me what happened to Christa, Omid, Kenny, Molly, Ben even Vernon. They were all either dead or missing. Why was life so unfair? Here I am, A 14 year old girl with nobody left sitting on a log, waiting.

What was I waiting for though? I have one bullet in this gun, maybe I should just end it. What was the point in being alive anymore when everybody I ever loved died because I was stupid. "Stupid" I mutter kicking the ground. 'You're strong Clem.' Lees voice rang in my head and suddenly something clicked. Suicide isn't an option anymore. I'm going to live for Lee and everybody that died for me. I'm going to live.

I stand up slowly, my body aching as I haven't slept in days. I look at my surroundings and realise there's nothing here. I look up suddenly and see 2 figures heading West into Savannah. I could tell they're not walkers because they were walking in a straight line and I could see a silhouette of a weapon on ones back.

'These people could be dangerous' my conscience tells me but I have to tell them not too head into Savannah. They'll die and I'm still a good person I'm not going to let them die. Even if they're bad.

I make my way over to the two strangers, slowly still making sure that they're not going to start killing each other or something like that. Two walkers stumble towards the duo. As they proceed to attempt to kill them with their knives, one slips and the walker that he was heading too falls on top of him. My face instantly dropped as it looked like the two males were about to die. More walkers seemingly came out of nowhere, 3 extra walkers and they were about to overpower the duo.

'Screw it.' I think and run forward kicking the walker off of the man on the ground. The man looked surprised to see me but who wouldn't be surprised. The other male who was also shocked killed two of the oncoming walkers. Not having a weapon other than my gun, I couldn't help much but the two men had it taken cared off.

Once the dead were well dead, I pull out my gun and aim it at the two. Their eyes widened at the gun being pointed at them but also raised their assault rifles. "Hey come on now, there's no need for that. Lower the gun." The man who slipped orders. He was a white male, about 30 years old with brown short hair and a short stubble on his chin. He was wearing blue jeans, A plain black shirt, brown boots and a black bandana. His friend was younger than him. Another white male with blonde wavy hair. He was wearing a Red T Shirt, black jeans, blue and white running shoes and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He also had a necklace with a ring strapped to it.

"You lower yours." I say demandingly, the two men don't budge and neither do I. Their might have been more of them but I could still take one.

They seem to have a conversation with their eyes, "Where are the rest of your group?" First guy asks.

"Dead." I say my face still stone. I had to hold back a tear from thinking about them.

"Bullshit, nobody survives by themselves anymore." Second guy says angrily.

"Now hold on a second Lance, we don't even know this girls story." First guy tells Lance as I now know his name. These guys didn't seem like idiots maybe they had a camp.

The two bicker for a second before I clear my throat. They both go silent "you were heading to Savannah right?" I ask getting a nod. "Don't." I say sternly.

"And why should we listen to you?" Lance questions.

"Lance!" First guy says annoyed. "Sorry about him, he can be a dick." I nod in understanding I've seen it before. "What do you mean don't?" He asks.

"Savannahs overrun. Me and my group were there a day ago or so, they're all dead." I say still keeping the same stern face. Both guys face soften at that.

"Wow shit. I'm sorry that happened to you. We've all lost people." First guy points out. The two men lower their guns and so do I. "Well I'm Mike, this is Lance. We have a group not too far from here. Would you like to come back with us miss?" He asks politely. I don't know why, but theirs something about these two that I like.

"My names Clementine." I say smiling. "Sure I'll check it out but if I don't like something I'm leaving." I tell them. They nod.

"That's perfectly fine." Mike says smiling.

"Well since our original idea is now ruined, shall we head back?" Lance asks. Mike nods firmly. Something tells me he's in charge.

We begin walking north. After a few minutes of silence I finally have some questions. "So, how many people are in your group?" I ask.

Mike looks to Lance and Lance puts his head down sadly but nods. "Um 5 of us now, you'll make 6 if you decide to stay." Mike says then he lets Lance walk forward a bit then motions for me to stop. "2 days ago, we lost 5 people. Lance lost his fiance and his sister. The other three were a group we accepted into our group a few weeks ago. They were in high school and were being chased by bandits at the time." My mouth widens at the thought of bandits again. "Short story, the bandits attacked, we lost those 3 straight away and managed to kill 15 or so of them." Mike reveals and then we begin walking again.

"Did the bandits get Lances family?" I ask although I think I knew the answer. Mike nods and he also looks down at the ground.

"We killed the rest but it was too late for them. They bled out, Lance put them down." Mike says and then we begin walking again in silence.

A few moments later Lance calls out "We're here. Welcome to camp." The camp was a small house surrounded by an iron fence and a person is on watch as well. A female who couldn't be any older than Mike. She has short brown hair and is wearing A pink shirt, some blue jeans and black boots. She also has an assault rifle in her hands.

"You're back early." She calls out and then locks eyes with me. "Who's the girls?" She demands her eyes glaring.

"Lara, Clementine. Clementine, Lara." Lance introduces walking through the gates. Lara smiles at me but I don't smile back.

"Well it's nice to meet you Clementine." She greets. I wave as to say hi.

"Alright it's getting late, dinner will be done soon but for now, get some rest." Mike tells me. I'm certainly not going to argue there. I haven't slept in about 2 days. Mike leads me inside and upstairs to a small bedroom and then leaves me to get some rest. As soon as I lay my head on the pillow I was out like a light.

 **Well Clem has got another group but they've also been through some hard times. Can they help each other survive? Or is everything going to be like it always is for Clem. Theres only one way to find out. This is Who We Become and I am out.**

 **If anybody has any OCs feel free to PM me them.**


End file.
